1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a .beta.-(fluoroalkyl or fluoroalkenyl)-.beta.-hydroxyalkyne and an .alpha.-(fluoroalkyl or fluoroalkenyl)allyl alcohol thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Development of a method to introduce a trifluoromethyl group (--CF.sub.3) into molecules has hitherto been one of the important subjects of study in the fluorine chemistry. There is known a process to produce a fluorine containing hydroxyalkyne by "The Chemistry of the Carbon-Carbon Triple-bond" Saul Patai (1978), published by John Wiley and Sons.
On the other hand, allyl alcohols are known as useful compounds in the synthetic chemistry. If a CF.sub.3 group can be introduced into the molecule of allyl alcohols at a selected carbon and in a selected steric position, we can expect successful development of a process of synthesis of organic compounds with a CF.sub.3 group introduced at an intended position.